eleonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kymnir
Kymnir is the god of science, one of the original ten created by Lucilious in the first phase. He maintains natural order and balance, and most of anything on the physical world follows the laws that he has laid upon the planets. Dogma Kymnir instills the thought of natural balance in all of his followers. Since most of the natural world was either his creation, or made up of the materials and alchemical components he gave scientific properties to, he maintains the thought that it all has to be preserved in its use. Instead of tasking himself, he created three creatures out of these natural materials, to be placed on every world. Each one maintains a different natural force, and will intervene with anything trying to disturb it. These creatures are Pathrazar, The Obelisk of Physics, Kozilek, The Obelisk of Chemistry, and Phenax, The Obelisk of Biology. History Long ago, after the death of Usess and the banishment of Asolle, Lucilious created many other gods, that were tasked with the eternal overwatch of the mortals, as he was tired of them. Lucilious saw the need for m ortals to have physical interactions and the power to manipulate things, so he created Kymnir to create and balance it all. Relationships with other gods Kymnir sticks to maintaining order, so the gods that merely add flavor to the world he doesn't bother to associate himself with, they are Desna and Hather. The gods that think logically or also maintain balance Kymnir finds himself working with much more often, and much more easily. These are Neptunius, Mythorilia, and Aheyar. He also shares bad feelings for the gods that disturb the natural order, or make his or the Obelisk's jobs more difficult, those being Daymon, Uldrum, and Imjir. Kymnir has a very different relationship with Ystune, the god of Music, however. With the gods having emotions, and Ystune being very beautiful, Kymnir had an undying love for Ystune, and did anything he could to impress her or gain her affection. Without knowing Hather, the god of love too well, he couldn't get her affection any other way. He created a small, cute creature named Phenax for her, and attempted to give it to her. Ystune being fed up with Kymnir's actions, and disliking his looks even more, she slapped the creature out of his hand and proceeded to tell Kymnir of how she really feels about him. In a rage of desperation, still wanting to impress Ystune, Kymnir gave the Phenax to Neptunius, the god of Time. He told Neptunius to put the creature through billions of years of evolution, an idea Kymnir himself thought up. In his fit, he forgot what evolution would actually do to a creature over that time period. Where he thought it would make the creature a more perfect fit for Ystune, it actually created one of the strongest natural beasts to roam a physical plane, a Hydra, Phenax being the first. The Three Obelisks The Three Obelisks are the creatures Kymnir created to oversee each planet, and look over the natural order that he intends. Ruling and maintaining Biology, Chemistry, and Physics. Pathrazer Pathrazer is the creature Kymnir created to oversee physics. This creature doesn't control every aspect of physics, but is a reminder of who created those natural laws, and a tool to maintain the order of them. "If an apple falls, it's not because of Pathrazer. But if all the apples fall, he is how they will all get back to where they belong." His name being merely a title, he really has little to do with how Kymnir set up the natural laws of physics, some look at him as Kymnir simply sticking his hand in the world to shape it to his will. Kozilek Kozilek is a creature made entirely of plants. This creature shows up wherever nature is in danger, if a forest fire will wipe out too much forest, he grows from the ground and stops the flames himself. He deals less with the affairs of mortals, and almost solely defends that which is green, such as the trees and grass. As such he is much more peaceful than the other two Obelisks, but that doesn't make him any less important or powerful. He is the Obelisk of Chemistry, and justifies his actions by saying he is preserving all of the alchemical properties found in the plants. Phenax Phenax is the first hydra Kymnir created, taled from his love for Ystune. He copied the form of the all powerful creature, and made others in its image. Phenax lives by its own consiousness, but is heavily influenced by the wants of its creator. Phenax has regeneration powers nearly unparralelled, and puts to use all three forms of natural science to achieve its strength. Phenax roams the planet, but is typically found in deep slumbers deep within the ocean.